Children
by gimmelatte
Summary: Dapatkah seorang anak kecil menyatukan dua insan yang berbeda kepribadian? Akankah salah satu dari dua insan itu dapat berubah atau merubah? Jicheol. Slight! Soonhoon, Verkwan, Meanie. Genderswitch, au!


Pria bersurai hitam merapihkan kerah jas putih dokternya. Stetoskop menggantung indah di pundaknya. Name tag bertuliskan 'Choi Seungcheol' itu itu menjadi identitas keduanya. Pria bermata bulat itu berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit yang cukup ramai. Hari ini ia bisa sedikit tenang, pasalnya ia sudah menangani semua pasien.

Choi Seungcheol adalah dokter ahli bedah hospitalize di rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. Ia juga merupakan Kepala Direktur rumah sakit yang notabene-nya adalah milik keluarganya. Seungcheol masuk ke dalam lift dan menekan nomor '7' pada tombol-tombol lift _._ Lantai 7 merupakan lantai khusus kamar para dokter hospitalize _._ Pemuda bermata bulat itu masuk ke dalam kamar yang bertuliskan 'Choi Seungcheol' di pintunya.

Seungcheol membuka jas putihnya dan menyampirkan jas itu pada bangku kerjanya. Kamar ini sudah menjadi seperempat bagian hidupnya selain rumah, rumah sakit, dan ruang operasi. Di meja kerjanya sudah terdapat banyak tumpukan berkas dari beberapa pasiennya. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu duduk di meja kerjanya dan mulai membaca beberapa berkas pasiennya.

* * *

 **-gimmelatte-**

 **PRESENT**

 **Children**

 **.**

 **Choi Seungcheol x Lee Jihoon**

 **Slight! Soonhoon, meanie, verkwan**

 **.**

 **Dapatkah seorang anak kecil menyatukan dua insan yang berbeda kepribadian?**

 **Akankah salah satu dari dua insan itu dapat berubah atau merubah?**

 **.**

 **Genre : Family, romance.**

 **Rating : T**

 **WARNING!**

 **Typo(s), genderswitch, au, alur tidak menentu.**

 **DLDR!**

* * *

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu menerjapkan matanya saat indera pendengarnya mendengar ketukan dari luar pintu. Ia menurunkan selimutnya sampai batas pinggang kemudian duduk di kasur nyamanya. Oh, tolong, ia baru dua jam tidur. Seungcheol mendengus pelan. Mengganggunya, sungguh. Kemudian ia bangkit dan membukakan pintu untuk perawat yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya sedari tadi.

"Jeosonghamnida, Uisa-nim, ada pasien yang harus di operasi satu jam lagi." Perawat itu membungkukkan badannya.

"Aku akan bersiap dulu. Siapkan ruang operasi." Ujar Seungcheol tegas.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi." Kemudian perawat itu mengilang di balik pintu lif tyang tertutup.

Seungcheol menutup pintunya kemudian meregangkan sendi-sendinya yang kaku. Ia duduk sebentar di tepian kasur untuk mengumpulkan nyawanya sebelum beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk cuci muka dan menggosok gigi.

…

Seungcheol melepaskan sarung tangan karet yang berlumuran darah dari tangannya dan mencucinya sebelum membuangnya ke tempat sampah medis. Ia melepaskan baju operation komer kemudian berjalan keluar ruangan operasi dengan santai. Operasi pembuka hari ini berjalan cukup lancar walaupun di tengah jalannya operasi terdapat masalah dengan denyut nadi pasien yang menurun. Seungcheol menurunkan masker barunya sampai ke dagu. Tujuannya kali ini adalah nursery station, yang letaknya tak jauh dari ruangan operasi, ugd dan lobby rumah sakit.

"Uisa-nim." Seorang perawat ber-name tag 'Lee Chan' memberikan sebuah map agak tebal yang berisi data diri dokter spesialis anak yang baru di pindah tugaskan.

"Kenapa tidak taruh di ruangan saja?" Seungcheol menerima berkas itu tapi belum membukanya.

"Tadi saya ke sana, Dokter Jeon bilang kalau anda tidak ada karena ada di ruangan operasi." Seungcheol mengangguk. Ia memaklumi perawat satu ini yang merupakan adik dari sepupunya, Lee Seokmin. Seungcheol mendekatkan kepalanya, mensejajarkan bibirnya di telinga Chan.

"Dia perempuan atau laki-laki?"

"Anda lihat saja nanti. Yang jelas statusnya, lajang." Chan menekankan intinasinya pada kalimat 'lajang' dan itu membuat Seungcheol mengangguk.

"Nanti ku kabari kau untuk memberitahunya." Seungcheol kemudian berlalu menuju ruangannya yang berada di lantai 8, lantai khusus untuk para pegawai rumah sakit, bukan dokter maupun perawat.

…

Gadis mungil itu merapatkan mantel tebalnya. Angin di luar sangat dingin. Ia melangkahkan kaki-kaki jenjangnya menuju halte bus yang terletak tak jauh dari gedung rumah sakit yang beru saja ia kunjungi. Gadis mungil yang memakai rok panjang berwarna abu dengan sweater putih itu duduk di salah satu bangku kosong yang berada di halte untuk menunggu bus. Ia merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil ponselnya, kemudian jari lentik itu membuka password ponselnya dan membuka pesan dari sang sahabat.

'Bagaimana? apa rumah sakitnya lebih enak daripada di sini?' Jihoon –si gadis mungil- mengendus. Bukannya menanyakan kabarnya, sang sahabat malah menanyakan rumah sakit yang akan menjadi tempat barunya bekerja.

'Kau tidak basabasi dulu? Jihoon kemudian mengirimkan pesan tersebut kepada sang sahabat yang berada di Daegu.

Jihoon memasuki bus yang akan mengantarnya kembali ke apartment. Ia memilih duduk di belakang karena barisan depan sudah ramai dengan orang-orang yang berangkat kerja maupun sekolah. Ia kembali memainkan ponselnya saat mendapat balasan dari sahabat.

'Buat apa basa-basi? Kau kan orangnya tidak suka basa-basi.' Gadis mungil bersurai hitam itu tersenyum miring sehabis membaca pesan dari sang sahabat.

'Jisoo-ya, bagaimana kalau aku tidak di terima?' jari lentik itu menyentuh _'_ send pada layar datarnya.

Jujur, sekarang ia merasa gugup sehabis memberikan cv-nya yang merupakan rekap kerjanya selama empat tahun ia mengabdi sebagai dokter spesialis anak di Daegu. Ini lebih gugup daripada saat ia memimpin para wisudawan untuk mengucapkan sumpah hippokrates, pasalnya rumah sakit yang akan menjadi tempat kerja barunya ini rumah sakit dengan pelayanan paling bagus di Seoul.

Jihoon melangkahkan kakinya memasuki pelataran apartment. Saat ia berjalan melewati taman, sayup-sayup terdengar suara tangis anak kecil yang kesakitan. Gadis mungil ini menengok ke sumber suara dan mendapatkan seorang anak perempuan yang terduduk dengan lutut yang berdarah. Jihoon yang melihat itu langsung berjalan cepat menghampiri sang anak kecil. Ia mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan anak perempuan yang memeluk bonekanya. Tangan mungilnya terulur untuk mengelus surai madu anak di depannya ini.

"Orangtua-mu kemana?" anak itu masih menangis. Jihoon sudah biasa situasi seperti ini. Ia merengkuh anak kecil itu ke dalam pelukannya untuk menenangkan tangisannya dan hal itu berhasil.

"Kita obati lukanya, ya? Agar tidak tambah parah." Anak kecil yang berada di dalam pelukannya itu mengangguk. Perlahan Jihoon membantu anak itu berdiri dan berjalan menuju keran air yang berada tak jauh dari mereka.

"Di cuci dulu lukanya, memang perih tapi cuma sebentar kok." Jihoon menyalakan keran air dan perlahan membasuh kaki anak kecil ini.

"Periiiiih!" anak kecil itu berteriak mengadu kepada Jihoon. Tangan anak itu meremat sweater Jihoon hingga tidak berbentuk untuk menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Sedikit lagi bersih, tahan ya." Jihoon membasuh luka itu sampai bersih dan tidak ada bercak darah.

"Cha! Duduk dulu ya." Jihoon menggendong anak tersebut kemudian mendudukkannya di bangku tersebut. Gadis mungil itu mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh anak kecil di depannya ini, kemudian ia menyampirkan tas yang ia bawa dan mengambil kotak p3k kecil.

Jihoon mengambil obat merah, kapas, dan plester luka kemudian menaruhnya di bangku. Perlahan, ia membuka obat merah dan mengoleskannya tepat diatas luka dan di tepi-tepi luka anak di depannya ini.

"Periiiih! Periiiih! Hiks." Tangan anak itu meremat sweater yang Jihoon kenakan.

Jihoon dengan telaten mengobati luka anak tersebut. Kemudian ia meraih plester luka dan ia memajukan kepalanya dan mengecup balutan luka anak kecil di depannya ini.

"Semoga cepat sembuh, ya." Jihoon tersenyum kemudian mengelus surai anak kecil itu lagi.

"Gomapseumnida, imo-ya." Anak kecil itu memeluk leher Jihoon dengan erat, sedangkan Jihoon membalasnya dengan memeluk anak itu di pinggangnya.

"Sama-sama. Namamu siapa?" Jihoon melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap iris hitam milik anak kecil itu.

"Choi Byulhyun." Jihoon mengangguk saat mendengar namanya.

"Aku Lee Jihoon. Panggil Jihoon unni saja." Jihoon mengulurkan tangannya kemudian di sambut oleh Byulhyun untuk di jabat.

"Jihoonie unni." Anak itu tersenyum senang membuat Jihoon tersenyum hangat. Ia jadi teringat dengan pasiennya dulu yang sangat akrab dengannya, Minyoul.

"Byulhyun tinggal di block mana?"

"Aku tidak tinggal disini, unni." Byulhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Sepertinya Jihoon salah bertanya.

"Oh, mian. Lalu tinggal dimana?"

"Aku kesini bersama halmoni." Jihoon mengerutkan keningnya. Pasalnya ia menemui anak ini sendirian di sini.

"Lalu halmoni mu dimana, sayang?"

"Halmoni ada di block c, unni, di rumah appa." Jihoon mengangguk mendengar itu. Sebenarnya masih ada satu pertanyaan lagi, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya, takut membuat Byulhyun tersinggung dengan pertanyaannya ini.

"Rumah unni disini juga?"

"Ne, unni di block b." Jihoon tersenyum dan Byulhyun juga ikut tersenyum.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, dari jauh ada sepasang mata yang mengamati mereka dengan senyum senang yang mengembang di bibir pemuda berbadan tegap dengan jas putih yang tersampir di lengan kirinya.

TBC

* * *

Hai hai hai~

Gim back nih, bawain ff yang udah lama banget pengen di publish. Gs lagi gs lagi, maapkeun gim ya):

Oh iya, buat ff love complicated sementara gim ga lanjutin dulu ya karna banyak tugas dan otak lagi mentok ga ada inspirasi lagi ehehe.

Reviewnya di tunggu, kawan~


End file.
